Scooby-Doo; Where are They! Night 1
Night One... Monters in the moonlight! A ghostly figure went out into the night... shadows are seen and not heared - at night there is no shadow. Silently the dark figure made it's way. Another Dark figure, the Black Knight was patiently lying in wait out side a building, checking out a certain some one he had been curious about. Sarah Ravencroft had come back from the dead, thanks to the cyber phantom; Sarah was making her way to check up on an old ghoul friend. Slick groaned in agony and would vomit for a good while yet, he stayed in bed...... he'd be up and off to work in the morning. The mummy roamed and groaned, checking out Daphne's remains. Tar Very Much - Not! JarZe picked his keys up and sped off, popping by work to pick up some bits and pieces he had forgotten, when he got there he found that there had been a little party and he was staring at the remains of the food. After picking up the odds and ends, he picked up a few of the eats and treats and shot out quickly. JarZe drove out of town and down a lane, were he came across a fallen tree, having jumped out of his car to assess the siutuation he found himself unable to move, his feet held fast to the road. "what the? Jarze had been in many stivky situations before but this time he was stuck for a soloution. For now he would have to wait patiently, he was concerned that he may have to wait along time, an area of low traffic or no traffic.... Zoinks Dude! DudleyDude heared a sound outside his front door; "Wow another parcel" thought Dudley. Opening the door he saw a figure holding a strange piece of equipment that was been held in his direction. Shaggy was quaking a little and Dudley saw his chance to kick the gadget from Shaggy's hand and ran down the street, as Shaggy scrambled to pick up his ghost holder gun a huge white figure jumped in front of him. Shaggy saw no option but to run with the yeti chasing him sown the street. Dudley was greatful for the intervention; his heart was pounding like a drum. Scooby Doo was sitting in the Mystery Machine, all singing all blinging, he started it up, Shaggy jumped in just in time and made his getaway from the Snow Ghost. The pair making there getaway saw DudleyDude on the side of the street bent and gasping for breath. Scooby made a swift turn, jumped in the back and opened the side door, as Dudley looked up he saw Scooby pointing a strange laser towards him and in a split second a green beam of light had sucked him and spat himout into the underworld. Day Zero Riaranor - Daphne (Mystery Inc) Night One DudleyDude - Mystery Inc hunted the haunter down JarZe stuck in a lane somewhere......